


Dean's Blue Hole

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's disgusted, I don't know how else to tag this, I'd say this is a crack fic but it's totally real, but not that kind of rim, crabby!Dean, hysterical bouts of laughter, mentions of rims, nor that kind of hole, nor that kind of rimming, silly fic, you and Sam can't stop laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stumble upon a case in The Bahamas, and it's at a place called Dean's Blue Hole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Blue Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to Christ, tonight I was watching National Geographic with my step-dad, and the episode was about a place called Dean's Blue Hole. 
> 
> I had to.  
> You know I did.  
> This needed to be written. 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dean's_Blue_Hole

Sitting at the big table in the bunker, not looking up from you laptop, you tell Sam and Dean, “I think there’s a job in The Bahamas.”

Dean, sitting across from you, shakes his head. “Yeah, we don’t fly.”

Next to you, Sam chuckles and rolls his eyes at his brother. “Lemme take a look.”

Moving his chair closer to yours, Sam reads over your shoulder. He clicks on link after link, and the two of you read quietly for a few minutes. When Sam clicks on the last link, the two of you freeze and look at each other.

“What?” Dean asks, on edge, when he sees the shocked look on your faces.

You and Sam bust out laughing.

“Yeah, yeah. Yuk it up,” Dean snarks. “Dean Winchester is scared to fly. What the hell ever.”

Still laughing, you shake your head. “No, Dean, that’s not it.”

“I don’t wanna hear it; shut the hell up.”

Seeing that Dean isn’t listening to you, Sam tries to quell his laughter. “Dean, it’s not about flying.”

“I’m not gettin’ on a fucking boat, either, Sammy!”

“OH MY GOD!” You yell though a chuckle. “Will you shut your bitchy face and get over here? You _have_ to see this!”

Rolling his eyes and letting out a very audible groan, Dean gets up from his chair. “What? You two are cackling over here like a bunch of assholes. I thought --”

A huge bout of laughter erupts from you and Sam.

“WHAT?” Dean yells and looks over your shoulder at your laptop “What the hell is so fuckin’ funny?”

Both you and Sam crane your necks up to see Dean’s reaction as he reads the title of the article you and Sam are losing your minds over. The second you both see the expression you’re waiting for, you both throw your heads back and laugh.

“What in the fuck?!” Dean’s face registers shock and massive amounts of disgust because the website Sam last clicked on is for a Wikipedia page called _Dean’s Blue Hole_. “Is this for fuckin’ serious? What the fuck?” He yells again.

Sam can’t stop laughing. He’s shaking his head and pointing at you to explain. You clear your throat, work so hard to stop the laughter, and answer Dean’s question. “Dean’s Blue Hole is in The Bahamas, and there’s been reports of a…” You have to stop to swallow a bubble of laughter. “Reports of a… _rim_ monster in…. _Dean’s Blue Hole._ ”

Dean looks back and forth between you and Sam, then back at your computer. “But how…? Why…? I don’t… Why is it called…? Sam… Did you…? Did you fuckin’ do this?”

“Did I make a whole Wikipedia page about Dean’s Blue Hole? NO!” Sam guffaws so hard he almost snorts. “I swear, it’s totally real, and I read a page that say the locals think there’s a monster that makes all the…” He snickers for a minute while his shoulders shake. “The locals think there’s a monster that makes all the… _channels_ in the…” You bust out laughing again, and Sam elbows you to stop, but he’s not doing any better. “ _Channels_ …in the…” Laughter almost consumes him, but he holds it back. “Channels in the… _rim._ ”

Dean’s mouth falls open; he's totally speechless.

You and Sam fall back in your chairs and hold your stomachs at you laugh so hard, tears start to stream down your cheeks.

“Show-show him the other one!” You point at your laptop and elbow Sam. He shakes his head and puts his head in his hands, so close to snorting.

“SHOW ME WHAT?! What the fuck ELSE is so fuckin’ funny!”

You click through some other links and stop. You start to laugh again, but a death stare from Dean makes you all but stop. “There are also some locals that say… Dean’s Blue --”

“Don’t even fuckin’ say it!”

You hiccup through a laugh, but hold it down. “There are some locals who say…the _location_ is a gateway to Hell.”

As soon as you get the words out of your mouth, you and Sam both collapse back into your chairs with maniacal cackling.

Dean’s still got a shocked and disgusted look on his face. “Who the fuck…? I mean… _how_? Why? Just… _why_?”

Sam manages to calm himself down. “I think I have an old list of Bobby’s that has some contacts down in The Caribbean. I’ll get someone on it.”

You bust out laughing again and snort. “You’ll get someone on Dean’s Blue Hole that’s being rimmed by a monster!”

Dean shakes his head and growls under his breath. “Fuck you both. I’m goin’ to bed!”

“Dean!” You yell, trying to stop him. “We’re sorry. C’mon; come back.”

“Shut the hell up!” As he turns the corner out of the room, the two of you hear Dean mutter, “Assholes.”

You and Sam double over in your chairs and laugh so hard, no sound comes out. Neither of you stop laughing until your sides cramp and cheeks ache.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Kind of.


End file.
